1. Summary of the Invention
This invention generally relates to file transfers and more specifically, the transfer of encrypted files. In particular, the invention relates to an integrated system allowing user authentication, file encryption, file transfer and file decryption.
2. Description of Related Art
Many systems and methods are available that allow the transfer of electronic files. Furthermore, numerous technologies are available that allow varying degrees of encryption for files such as documents, presentations, data, or the like. For example, to facilitate the transfer of electronic files, a user will typically install a client, such as an FTP (File Transfer Protocol) client that supports a communication protocol that allows the transferring of files between one or more computers. Likewise, to encrypt a file, a user must typically purchase a stand alone encryption program that allows for the encryption of numerous types of electronic data. Generally, both types of these programs are both platform dependent and require all parties involved to be using the same software.